The Haunted House
by Solei Dragheart
Summary: Todoroki and his older brother Natsuo are on their way to a haunted house. Along the way they meet up with Midoriya, Kirishima and Bakugo. It is the trainging camp courage test all over again. Rated T for mild swearing, courtesy of Bakugo.


"Come on Shouto!" Natsuo cried at his little brother. Said little brother sighed as he caught up to his energetic brother. He wondered briefly how he ended up in this mess before he remembered. Natsuo had was originally planning to go with a group of his friends from some of his classes. But then they all canceled for various reasons. Not wanting to see his older brother look so sad, Shoto offered to go with him instead. He would later come to regret that.

The fair the brothers were going to was quite a bit far from their house, so they took a bus. The ride there wasn't bad as Shouto had originally thought is would be. The two talked about various things that happened to them lately. For the most part, Shouto felt like he was being interrogated about his class.

"Could we stop talking about my life and talk about yours?" The half and half hero class

"Nope. Your life is more interesting than mine."

He sighed replying, "Well, that's true. Anything else you want to know about?"

By the time they got off the bus and reached their destination, Natsuo had tears streaming from his eyes as he laughed at his younger brother's tales. Shouto had been telling his brother of an ice cream incident the other day. He and Bakugo were on their way to meet up with their friends. Suddenly, a kid spotted them and started "making fun" of Bakugo for losing to him in the sports festival. Bakugo threatened to explode him into a million pieces, causing the boy to throw his ice cream at him before running away

"Wow, This Bakugo is so hilarious. Threatening kids!" The older boy chuckled.

"So," Shouto began after the older Todoroki had calmed down enough to breathe. "Why did you want to come here?"

The haunted house", came the reply. "I heard that it's really scary! Apparently, some people wet their pants too. But I also wanted to try the food as well.

"Oh."

Natsuo smirked. "Don't tell me you're still scared of these things?"

Though it had been a while, he could still remember all the times he had jumped scared Shouto when they were growing up along with the more recent times when he had decided to come home. The best one was when he caused his little brother to accidentally turned his boiling hot drink into a popsicle.

"Oh look, it's a takoyaki stand." The aspiring hero said before taking off. With a laugh, he took off after Shouto. The brothers bought some takoyaki before they continued to tour the rest of the grounds.

The sun had already set when the boys reached the fair grounds. Paper lanterns were hung around here and there on the various booths set up. The trees were decorated with fairy lights. Music was being played, giving the area an almost ethereal feeling. Kids were running around having fun, while their mothers trailed behind them, keeping an eye on the young ones, gossiping all the while.

The Todoroki brothers had spent the last hour go from booth to booth. While Natsuo was eating his way through the fair while Shouto was winning his way through. The boy won every game he played. After receiving his prize, he gave them away to any kids he saw standing nearby. It was when they reached that haunted house, that Shouto knew, the night would be peaceful no more.

"Todoroki-san!" A voice called. Shouto turned to see who it was but already but could already tell without looking. Behind him stood Midoriya, along with Kirashima and Bakugo.

"Hello." Came the polite reply.

"Hey there Todoroki." Kirishima greeted with his usual cheerful attitude.

"What are you doing here, damn half-an-half bastard?!" Bakugo growled.

Before he could answer, Natsuo started laughing. "He calls you 'half-an-half bastard? Pfffft."

Bakugo instantly riled up, screamed louder at him. "You got a fucking problem with that?!"

Before things got worse, younger brother interceded. "Guys, this is my older brother, Natsuo Todoroki."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Eijirou Kirishima. That's Katsuki Bakugo" The red haired boy said pointing to Bakugo. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The older brother replied. "Nice to meet you guys too. Thanks for looking out for Shouto."

Midoriya hurriedly said, "It's no problem, really. Todoroki-san helps us out too."

"Feel free to call me Natsuo. It'll be easier to tell which Todoroki you're talking too."

"Are you guys here for the haunted house too?" Shouto asked his classmates. "Unanimously" Bakugo replied angrily. "We made a bet with Bakugo," Midoriya said. " Or to be more specific, Kirishima did." Kirishima added. "If he can go through the house with our screaming, we'll buy him lunch for a week."

"You better keep your word, Shitty Hair!"

""Of Course I will. I wouldn't be very manly if I didn't."span class="Apple-converted-space"

"Shouto could tell Bakugo didn't really want to go through with this. If he recalled correctly, Bakugo was shaking from the anticipation of someone jumping him during the training camp courage test. Not that he was any better. But he knew for a fact Kirishima and Midoriya wouldn't think any less of him if he decided not to go through with the bet. But Bakugo was too stubborn and prideful to ever back down from a challenge. Ever.

Natsuo chuckled. "I can't wait to see what they got planned in there. I heard it's supposed to be really scary this year." Kirishima then suggested they all go in together. They made there way into the line for the haunted house. As they inched closer to the the front, they found out that only two people could enter at a time. Before they could decide how to pair up, Natsuo left to go speak with a friend he spotted about some projects due in a few days.

In the end, a round of rock-paper-scissors determined the pairs. Midoirya and Kirishima were one pair while Bakugo and Shouto became the other. Before Bakugo had a chance to complain or ask Kirishima to switch with him, there turn had

"Let's get this shitty thing over with," Bakugo growled.

Shouto merely sighed. The two slowly made their way into the house. The house was dark. The went down the hallway, bracing themselves for someone or something to jump out at them.

"The first of many horrible horrors to come, were a bunch of zombie corpses being dropped from the ceiling. "Oh," The two boys paused as they looked at the sight hanging before them. The props were well made. The bodies were missing chunks of flesh here and there. Clumps of hair was missing and their clothes were ripped. Something that looked liked blood was caked on various places

After they passed, the walked further down the hallway, they realized that it split into two different paths. "Right or left?" The half and half boy said to his companion. "Left," came and agitated reply

"And with that said, they turned down the hallway. The came upon next the next haunted horror a few minutes later. A door violently busted open, and a ghost lady popped up. "Oh," The boys didn't stop to look, but merely flinched as they took another step.

In this manner, the two heroes navigated their way through the haunted maze. Anytime anything came to scare them, they would say, "Oh," and be on their merry way. Shouto had lost count of how many times they were jumped. When they reached the exit, Bakugo let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

A couple minutes after Bakugo and Shouto came out, Midoriya and Kirishima came out. "Man that was so scary!" The red head cried. "Hey Todoroki," he said as he turned to his classmate, "Tell me honestly, did Bakaugo start screaming. Even once?"

"Shouto didn't hesitate to reply. "No he didn't."

"Ha,' Bakugo said. "Looks like you fuckers owe me lunch!"

Before any of them could say anything on the matter, a dark hooded figure popped up behind Bakugo and Shouto. "Boo," it said in a creepy voice. The half and half hero wasted no time and created a large ice wall. At the same time, his trigger happy friend let a large explosion

"Todoroki - san!" Midoriya cried, worried for the unknown man

"Bakugo, what the hell?!" Kirishima asked, slightly angrily.

"Miraculously, no one was hurt. Except for the hooded figure, that later turned out to be Natsuo. The boy got off with a couple bruises and a sore wrist. A quick trip to the hospital and a few painkillers were all that were class

"We're so sorry." The boys apologized the next day. Natsuo chuckled. While this was the second time Bakugo had apologized (his mother forced him to go to the Todoroki household to make a better apology this time around), it was the fifty second time with his younger brother. "It's okay you two," the older boy said. "It's my fault for scaring you guys anyways."

"Come on," Natsuo said cheerfully. "Let's go get some ice cream! You guys are paying."

 **The End**


End file.
